Godzilla: Crystals Unleashed
by Keyblade Master of Promise
Summary: Somewhat based off of Godzilla Unleashed. Earth has been struck with several mysterious crystals and the Vortaak see this as a prime opportunity to invade. Can Godzilla defend the Earth yet again? Find out...several monsters included as friend or foe.
1. Chapter 1:  Not So Peaceful Skies

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla, or any characters involved, or even the game that this is based off of, okay?

A/N: Well, I decided to take a shot at a Godzilla story. I hope you enjoy and let me know by reviewing, okay?

Chapter 1: Not So Peaceful Skies

_Monster Island, Midnight:_

It is midnight at the infamous Monster Island, and if one were to look around, they would find that the inhabitants of the island were asleep, save for one lone figure that stood near the ocean. Judging by its silhouette, it looks like a large tyrannosaurus or some other like dinosaur, except it was much larger and had dozens of large spines racing down its back. The towering creature is Godzilla, King of the monsters. He remains still, silently looking out towards the waters that surround his island home, taking in the beauty that his island has to offer, the moon above added to the beauty, gently reflecting off the ocean waters and giving a tranquil pale light to blanket the land. For a moment, it almost made the monster forget all his anger, rage, and distaste for all the terrible thing mankind had done that had ruined so many places like this, destroyed so many peaceful places. His thoughts were interrupted by a bright light that flashed above his head and crash landed about the area of his island.

"_What was that? No way that was a run-in-the-mill meteor. I smell…trouble."_ Godzilla grumbled as he went to investigate what had hit his island.

_Osaka, 12:15 AM:_

The citizens of the city are woken up by a large crashing sound. Many of the people come out of their homes to investigate…they are shocked to see that there is a large, ominous green crystal growing from a crater in the middle of the city. Not much later, several citizens began to die because of radiation poisoning. Radiation tests indicated that it was coming from the crystal.

_Mysterious Ship, Jupiter Orbit:_

Vorticia, Queen of an imperial race of alien known as the Vortaak sat in the main chambers of her flagship, an angry expression was on her face. Her people had spent so many years trying to plan a successful invasion of Earth. A primitive species such as the humans surely wouldn't take much effort from their part to subjugate…but their plans were thwarted by a detail that they had over looked, Earth was guarded by several monsters. They weren't weaklings either, they matched the strength of the monsters at her disposal, making the planet very difficult to conquer, and the humans were tenacious which only made things more annoying, so they had decided to retreat for a while about twenty years ago, after yet another foiled attempt.

"I grow weary of this nonsense…how long does it take to perform an enslavement of stupid creatures like humans?" The queen voiced her frustration as she rubbed her temples. Just as she was about to call it a day, one of her head scientists burst through the chamber doors.

"My queen…do I have permission to enter?" The elderly humanoid was out of breath as he spoke, he must have ran.

"Come…" The lady commanded as she gave him a curious look.

"Thank you, my lady…our invasion might just have had fortune shine upon it. Earth was just hit by a meteor shower." The scientist informed as he straightened up his robes.

"Hmm…you ran all the way from the science hall to tell me that useless bit of information? Earth is hit by meteors, asteroids and things of that nature all the time." The queen angrily spoke.

"Y-yes, of course, my queen…but you see…this time it's different." The man continued, being cautious not to anger the woman.

"Different, you say? How so?" Vorticia inquired, now intrigued by the man's news.

"W-well…you see, the meteors that struck the Earth were…unnatural." He elaborated.

"Quit beating around the bush…**how** are they unnatural?" The queen was now getting frustrated.

"Whenever they crash on a planet…they begin to develop into crystal bodies that affect the environment and other aspects of a wide area surrounding the crystal in a cataclysmic way, causing chaos to ensue in their wake." The old man smirked a little bit as he spoke. "And what else, they've landed in very important cities to the humans and one other location."

"Oh, and where have they landed?" Vorticia's face bore an evil grin as she listened to the scientist.

"They landed in the cities: Osaka, Tokyo, Sydney, London, Seattle, San Francisco, and New York City…but most importantly, some have landed on Monster Island." The scientist pointed out.

"Monster Island? That could prove beneficial…" The queen thoughtfully spoke.

"Yes, your highness, most of Earth's friendly monsters will be distracted, giving us time to conquer the planet." The older man stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Excellent…notify all posts and prepare our monsters. We're invading Earth." The evil woman cackled as she turned to face the blue planet from her chamber windows.

_Monster Island, 12:30 AM_

Godzilla walked towards the place where he saw the meteor crash. Not long after he began to move, the island began to tremble as if it were being hit by an earthquake. The great lizard looked around and saw that crystals were emerging from the ground all over the island.

"_This can't be good…what __**are**__ these?"_ The King of the monsters bellowed as he quickened his pace towards the center of the island, which was where he guessed the meteor had landed. He finally reached his destination and was a bit taken back at what he saw. There was a large, orange crystal, towering above all the other crystals that appeared. _"I…can feel energy coming from it…this must be the source."_ Godzilla roared as his spines began to emit a red aura, signifying that he was building up energy for his atomic breath. Just as he was about to loose the destructive beam from his mouth, he got hit in the back of the head by a searing stream of energy. The giant monster stopped and turned around to see who it was. He was surprised to find that his attacker was a giant pterodactyl like creature, it was Rodan…only this time the flying monster looked different. His friend was now a dark red and looked like he was a dried up magma-pool because of energy markings opening up at varying points on his body.

"_Crystal…crystal…"_ Was all the flying reptile spoke as he glared at Godzilla.

"_Rodan, what's happened to you?"_ Godzilla questioned, but just as he began to approach the pterosaur, he was knocked over when something hit the right side of his body with an incredible force. The giant lizard looked again to see what had happened and was even more surprised who it was…his best friend and ally, Anguirus, a quadruped dinosaur who had a spiky carapace. He too looked different, only this time he was charcoal black and had markings on his body similar to Rodan.

"_Crystal…"_ Anguirus mumbled as he uncurled himself from his rolling position.

"_What ever has happened to you two…I'll stop it, for your sakes."_ The towering lizard let out a powerful roar as he prepared himself to fight two of his closest friends.

A/N: Uh-oh...this won't end well, lol. What's going to happen now that the Vortaak are readying their invasion force? Find out and please review :D.


	2. Chapter 2:  So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla, or any of his Kaiju allies, enemies, or punching bags. I also don't own the game that this plot is based off of. Next on the list...ah, the A/N...

A/N: Well, I recieved a warm welcome to the Godzilla fanfic world, and I would like to personally thank Kendell, Zillah 91, and Admiral Larson for reviewing my story and giving me some feed back, I really appreciate it :D. Anyway, now on the the reason you all stopped by, the story. Please do enjoy and don't forget to review:

Chapter 2: So It Begins

_Monster Island, 12:35 AM_:

Godzilla stared his allies down; he knew something was definitely off. Not only were they physically different, but their eyes revealed no emotion, they barely showed signs of thought. Rodan was the first to move, he jumped into the air and took flight, diving straight towards Godzilla. As if on instinct, the towering lizard ducked below the pterosaur just in the nick of time and gave him a hard smack with his powerful tail, sending him reeling away. Anguirus tried to capitalize on the distraction created by his flying counterpart and let out a terribly loud roar, causing Godzilla to wince in pain, the ground was even trembling by the sonic roar of the four-legged dinosaur. The quadruped finally stopped, being as he was out of breath, Godzilla just shook his head to regain himself, but the attack didn't do too much damage being as it only made him flinch.

"_Grr…you seem to be stronger, but your stamina has lessened…your roars normally last longer than that when we spar. You're making this too easy."_ The King of the monsters taunted as he charged at his corrupted friend. Anguirus followed suit by curling up into a ball and rolling towards his friend. Just as the two were about to clash, Rodan swooped down from behind and hit Godzilla in the back of the head, causing him to fall down on the spiky hide of Anguirus. Both monsters shrieked in pain, Godzilla from getting a face full of spikes, and Anguirus from feeling several tons crash down on him at a fast speed. Godzilla stood up, his face was a little bloody, but otherwise he was okay…he inspected his friend, Anguirus was out cold, likely because the dinosaur's head was hit when his tremendous bulk landed on him. _"Ouch…they're more vulnerable to even the slightest damage too, it seems…"_ He glanced at Rodan as he wiped some of the blood off his face. The flying monster was circling above and seemed winded, meaning that he hadn't fully recovered from the blow delivered by his tail. _"Hm…what could have made them like this? What were they saying a second ago…crystal? __**Crystal!**__ That must be what's done this to them!"_ The king roared as he turned to face the largest crystal. Wasting no time, the monstrous lizard began to build up energy for his atomic breath. Rodan noticed this and once again swooped down to intercept.

"_Crystal!"_ The large pterodactyl shrieked as he realized what was about to happen.

"_Wait for it…wait for it…"_ The titanic dinosaur mumbled as sensed Rodan coming closer. _"That's right…just a little closer…"_ He continued to build up energy as the pterosaur continued to close the distance at a break-neck pace. _"__**NOW!**__"_ He immediately stopped building energy and ducked just as Rodan was about to hit him, the ancient flyer was caught by surprise and flew straight into the crystal, shattering it. The startled monster crashed on the ground and the shards of the ruined crystal fell like snow on the area. Not long after the battle finished, the other crystals began to disappear, and Rodan and Anguirus returned to normal as the strange markings disappeared. The two monsters then woke up, exhausted, battered, and bruised. _"Easy you two…you just had a real number done on you. Are you alright? What happened?"_ Godzilla sympathetically grumbled as he aided his friends.

"_No kidding…ouch. The last thing I remember was walking to see what had hit the island…and a large crystal…then nothing."_ Anguirus mumbled as he stammered to wake up.

"_Me too…speaking of which…what happened to it?"_ Rodan questioned as he too stumbled a little bit, still sore from the fight.

"_Well…I um…improvised a little bit, but the crystal was destroyed. It made you two go insane. You even went so far as to attack me."_ The atomic reptile elaborated.

"_What? No wonder we're beat up…but what about it made us go crazy?"_ The spiked dinosaur gave the remains of the crystal a thoughtful inspection.

"_It's because it drove you beyond your natural limitations..."_ A feminine voice chirped through the forest behind them.

"_Who are you? Show yourself!" _Godzilla commanded, teeth borne aggressively. To answer his request, a large, beautifully patterned moth flew above the forest line and made her way towards the trio of monsters. _"Mothra? I wonder…why have you graced my island with your presence…you human tolerant?"_ The giant dinosaur angrily hissed at the moth. Now, his anger wasn't towards **her**, actually he appreciated her help in previous battles…it was just her view that the humans had just as much a right to live as they did, despite them ruining the planet, that made him angry.

"_Peace, Godzilla, I came not to start a squabble over something as trivial as our opinions. There is something far more pressing to attend to…"_ The moth stated as she landed on a nearby boulder…this was going to be a long conversation.

_Earth Orbit_

Vorticia viewed the planet that she desired. She smiled as she turned to her field commander. "Release Gigan and contact the Seatopians to request the aid of their guardian Megalon, they hate the humans just about as much as I do, the fools…not knowing we've come to conquer them too, he-he. Move! We strike while they are dazed and confused."

"Yes, your majesty!" The officer acknowledged as he went to perform his tasks.

_United Nations, 1:00 AM_

A military official runs through the hallway leading to the Secretary General's office. He slowly opens the door, "Mr. Secretary, permission to speak?"

"Granted…make it quick, we're in a crisis." The older gentleman quickly spoke as he continued to read some detailed documents.

"Do we have permission to ready the Global Defense Force, sir?" The man questioned as he gave him an urgent look.

"…" The politician remained silent just stared at his documents and debated in his mind whether or not now was the best time to do that…being as he didn't like the idea of playing his best hand before he read the bluff.

"Sir, please…this is serious." The soldier's voice even sounded frustrated…now wasn't the time to be thoughtful, in his opinion.

"Permission granted, commander…prepare all GDF units, but don't mobilize them just yet…let's wait and see how this turns out." The Secretary General gave a quick glance to the sky as if anticipating…something else.

"Yes sir, by your leave." The commander saluted as he left.

A/N: Okay, Anguirus and Rodan are normal, albeit beat up, but normal, lol. Mothra has paid a visit to Monster Island, but what has she come to discuss? The Vortaak begin to move the pieces into play, but so have the humans...what'll happen next? Lol, read and find out. Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this...I actually had some fun writing it, please let me know what you thought about it by reviewing, okay?


	3. Chapter 3: The Race for Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla, any Kaiju or the game that this story is based on.

A/N: Well, here's chapter three, it's mostly "blah, blah, blah", but it should be okay, don't forget to review and enjoy:

Chapter 3: The Race for Power

_Monster Island, 1:05 AM_

"_Why have you come here, Mothra?"_ Godzilla inquired.

"_To tell you just how dire things have become. Those crystals have begun to ruin several major populous points for the humans."_ The moth replied.

"_Hmph…good riddance. Why should that concern me?"_ The giant reptile had to stifle his laughter a little bit.

"_Because, those very same crystals will eventually lead to this planet's destruction, and in effect, your destruction."_ Mothra elaborated, a little irritated with Godzilla's remark.

"_Ah, now you should have told me that in the first place. __**That **__would concern me. What do you propose we do? Destroy them all?"_ Godzilla thoughtfully questioned.

"_I'm afraid it won't be that simple…I can feel other monsters converging on the various locations of the crystals, plus the Vortaak have begun to advance…and there's something __**else**__." _The guardian insect continued.

"_Rrrg…when will those blasted aliens learn. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to deck those monsters before we deal with the crystals. Sounds like fun, if you ask me."_ Godzilla grinned at the thought, he loved a good fight.

"_That's good, we'll need your leadership and strength Godzilla, and any ally we can find too."_ Mothra laughed at Godzilla's enthusiasm.

"_Well, you can count me in."_ Anguirus smiled as he walked next to Godzilla. _"I've been by your side for almost longer than I can remember…why change now, right?"_

"_I'll go too, I could use the exercise."_ Rodan agreed.

"_Great, thanks you two. Although, I think we'll still need a little more help, by the sounds of things."_ Godzilla turned to Mothra for confirmation.

"_Well, I'll participate in our endeavor as well…but I fear we will still fall short."_ Mothra sighed at this realization.

"_I like to play the odds."_ Godzilla spoke confidently.

"_Very well, just be wary of the crystals, if you stray too close to them, you might wind up losing your sanity. Just keep that in mind. I'll head to the place the humans call Sydney." Mothra notified._

"_Alright, we'll keep that in mind. I'll go to Osaka…being as I can feel a crystal there. I can also feel crystals in Europe, North America…Rodan, you take Europe, being as you can get there faster, Anguirus, North America is all yours, bud. I'll handle Asia, and Mothra, since you're heading to Sydney, you've got Australia…we'll be short handed…but those are the only places I can feel the crystals, so we might be okay. Let's move out!"_ Godzilla commanded as he made his way to the ocean. Anguirus followed suit and Rodan and Mothra took to the air to head to their destinations.

_Osaka, 1:10 AM_

The few survivors of the radiation were now fleeing for there lives. In the den of night, a large creature came in from the skies and landed in the middle of the city. It was about ninety-five meters tall, had dark skin, three large crimson sail like structures protruded from its back and it seemed to have bladed hooks for hands, along with a single row of serrated spikes climbing down its abdomen. At first, it remained motionless, but that didn't last long. A single, red visor like eye illuminated, being the only clearly seen thing about the monster due to the cover of night. It then let out a terrible screech and began to destroy the buildings with its terrible hook-like claws. It began to exterminate the few sickly people left with a concentrated beam that it fired from its eye, incinerating almost everything it came in contact with. It was truly a terrible sight, Osaka, the once peaceful, energetic city, was now reduced to nearly a smoldering pile of rubble whose population was nearly nonexistent.

_San Francisco, 1:10 AM_

When a crystalline object fell from the sky, it unleashed a chain of several devastating earthquakes, destroying several building and having a major toll on the populous of the city. To make matters worse, from one of the crevices emerged a large, bipedal insect with drill like appendages and a large, protruding horn coming from the top of its head. Like the monster in Osaka, it begins to single out the survivors by unleashing streams of electricity from its horn and toppling buildings with its drills and body.

_Sydney, 1:10 AM_

The people of the city were woken up in a startle with a noise that sounded like a bomb. When they went to investigate, they saw that there was a large, blue crystal rising up from the crater of the crash. Almost as soon as this happened, a blizzard of all things began to assault the city, crippling everything from traffic, to business, even politics, everything was at a standstill, this had never happened before, being as Sydney is one of the warmest cities on the planet. In the midst of the storm, a large, black moth with blood-red wings which bear black, ominous markings, can be seen perched on one of the frozen buildings, biding its time and it amuses itself in watching the vain efforts of the humans to withstand the cold wrath of nature. It also laughs a little when it senses an all too familiar presence closing in.

"_So, my sister has decided to meddle again? This should be interesting."_

_GDF Base, 1:20 AM_

In the Global Defense Force base, everyone was busy prepping all the units for a defensive effort. In the monitor room, a soldier is looking at some incoming data, and his eyes widen at what he reads. He quickly rushes to his superior's office. "Commander, we just received word of monster sightings in Osaka, San Francisco, and Sydney. Things are getting out of hand, I suggest we begin launching procedures."

"I see…get me the Secretary General." The commander ordered as he turned to the video screen. Not long after, the man requested appeared on it.

"What is it commander?" The older man inquired.

"Mr. Secretary, we have received confirmed reports of monster attacks on various cities. Do I have permission to mobilize the GDF units?"

"Permission granted. Begin mobilization." The UN leader quickly replied, throwing the commander off a little bit because he had expected a slow response like the last time, but the man regained his composure.

"Right away, sir. All personnel, ready the GDF units for launch." The officer commanded over the intercom. After all the preparations where made, the head of the ground crew called back.

"Commander, everything's ready, we just need to know which ones are going where." The worker notified.

"Send unit one to Seattle, and unit two to Osaka…leave the others on high alert status. We need to see what exactly we're dealing with here.

"Of course, sir. Launching units one and two." The man saluted and launched the two machines, which then made their way towards Seattle and Osaka, respectively.

A/N: Well, hope you liked it. We have monsters on the collision course with one another, what'll happen? Find out, and remember to review :P.


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfect Duo?

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or the Kaiju assosiated with him, alright? Anyway, here we go...

A/N: Well, this is moving a long quite well, isn't it? I already have more than ten reviews, that's good, thanks to all who have reviewed. Sorry about this update being late though...my computer got busted, however, I was able to borrow someone's computer long enough to get a chapter down (actually two if you count my other story, but anyway, I digress), don't worry, it was with his permission. Now please do enjoy, and don't forget to review :-P:

Chapter 4: The Perfect Duo?

_Osaka, 1:45 AM_:

Godzilla, after several minutes of swimming at full speed could finally see his first destination, Osaka. Even he was appalled at what he saw, the entire city was practically destroyed, he could feel the presence of radiation, but there was also a toxic essence in the air. He figured that a large number of gas lines had been busted during whatever happened to the city, being as he could smell the fumes from how far he was. Now, the giant lizard knew he could survive the fumes, but he knew that there likely weren't any humans left alive in the city, which was a good thing, now he wouldn't have to worry about holding back should he run into some...trouble.

"_Man…I wouldn't even wish __**this**__ kind of fate to humans, it's almost sickening."_ The King of the Monsters mumbled to himself as he made landfall and assessed the damage. Upon further inspection he noticed something, "_Hm…it's almost as if this place was attacked by a monster. Recently too…"_ Godzilla growled when he noticed that many of the buildings showed signs of being toppled by a creature almost as big as himself and he made himself more cautious of his surroundings. He continued to progress so he could destroy the crystal and move on. The King of Monsters saw what he was looking for near the center of the city so he began to run towards it, but just as he was about to reach it, he was tackled to the ground.

"_Ah, so we meet again, your __**majesty**__. Heh, I've been looking forward to this."_ An eerie roar echoed through the city, it sounded a little like a high pitched chain-saw. Godzilla got up to see who his attacker was, but saw no one, it was too dark.

"_Blast…show yourself, coward!"_ The atomic behemoth commanded.

"_As you wish…"_ The voice mocked as he landed right in front of Godzilla. It was a monster that was slightly smaller than Godzilla with dark skin, hooked hands, and a buzz-saw on his abdomen, among other things.

"_What…are you?" _Godzilla questioned as he gave an inquisitive look to the creature.

"_You mean you don't recognize me? I am Gigan, only I've been…reformatted after my countless defeats at your hands. Now I'm built to fight __**you**__ specifically." _The cybernetic monster scoffed as he assumed his fighting stance.

"_Ah, so you're Gigan, huh? Okay, how about we put that reformatting of yours to the test."_ Godzilla laughed as he readied to fight as well, he could tell that Gigan was a worthy adversary now, just by the way the cyborg carried himself.

"_Fool!" _Gigan shrieked as he lunged at the towering lizard and tackled him to the ground. The android then proceeded to slash at Godzilla with his bladed claws, but the nuclear monster protected his vitals with his arms so as to avoid serious damage. After a few seconds of taking a beating, Godzilla had enough and threw Gigan off of him. When the King of the Monsters stood up, he loosed his atomic breath, but Gigan countered with a crimson beam that was released from his single eye and the two monsters were locked in a beam battle. Luckily, Godzilla had experience in this kind of fight, so he adjusted his breath to a weaker level to trick Gigan into thinking he was out of strength, and just as Gigan bought the bluff, Godzilla unleashed a burst of energy which overwhelmed the cyborg and toppled him to the ground.

"_Hm…it seems you have improved slightly, I'll give you that." _Godzilla roared as he made his way over to Gigan, who was lying inert on the ground. Just as Godzilla was about to dispose of the body, the hybrid monster rolled over and blasted Godzilla with a shotgun style burst of energy from his eye, sending the towering lizard falling to his back. _"Okay…__**that**__ was new…"_ The king angrily grumbled as he stood up, when he did he noticed Gigan was already on his feet and had one of his hooks pointed right at Godzilla. _"What now?"_ Godzilla mockingly questioned as he glared at his opponent.

"_Heh, __**this!**__"_ Gigan let out a high pitched shriek as he jettisoned two tethered weights from underneath his hook which wrapped around Godzilla and fastened themselves by using the weights. The giant lizard was shocked at what happened and before he knew what to do a second set of coils wrapped themselves around Godzilla's muzzle, securely holding his arms still at his side and keeping his maw tightly shut. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled towards Gigan, whose buzz-saw featured abdomen was moving, ready to cut away at his adversaries flesh.

"_Not good…" _Godzilla thought as he realized he was almost out of time. He was slowly being dragged towards the serrated blades on Gigan's stomach, which would be able to tear even through his tough skin. Just as he came within a few feet of Gigan's body, Gigan was struck down by what appeared to be a stream of focused lightning bolts. Godzilla then saw who was responsible, it was MechaGodzilla, or as the humans called him Kiryu. The mechanical monster slashed through the cables with his arm mounted blade and freed Godzilla.

"_Long time no see, eh, Godzilla?"_ Kiryu chuckled as he observed Godzilla angrily remove the cables from his body.

"_What are __**you**__ doing here? I didn't ask for your help. Or are you here to 'destroy' me?"_ The giant lizard scoffed as he looked Kiryu in the eye.

"_Relax, I'm not here to tussle with you. Remember, even though I am allied with the humans, __**we**__ share the same mentality. Like you, I can tell who the __**real**__ enemy is, and right now, it's definitely not you, even the humans agree."_ Kiryu calmly grumbled.

"_It's that bad huh?" _Godzilla grumbled in disgust, he actually kind of enjoyed fighting with the humans, but he was smart enough to know it wasn't the time or place.

"_Indeed…oh, look, sleeping beauty has decided to wake up."_ Godzilla's mechanical counterpart laughed when he saw Gigan had stood up.

"_Good, I think he needs a good beat-down after what he tried to pull."_ The King of the Monsters hissed in anger.

Gigan stood up and curiously looked at the two monsters before him. _"So, you have some help, big deal. I'll just mince you both!"_ He shrieked as he readied his claws for battle. Godzilla and Kiryu just looked at each other.

"_He really has no idea how to pick his fights, does he?"_ Kiryu shook his head in disappointment.

"_Apparently not…that's the last mistake he'll make. Now, just follow my lead, I'll show you how the new generation handles things."_ Godzilla laughed as he prepared for battle.

"_Now, just because I was born centuries ago doesn't mean I can't fight, you of all monsters should know that."_ Kiryu followed Godzilla in laughter. Gigan just cautiously looked at them and waited for one of them to make the first move.

A/N: Oh boy...this should be good, lol. Hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review, okay?


	5. Chapter 5: An Uneasy Truce

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or anything related to it, okay? Anyway, the plot of this story isn't mine, but this version of said story is kinda mine, eh, it's hard to explain, lol. I'm sure you get what I'm saying.

A/N: Hey all, sorry I took so long in updating, needed a spark and I found one this afternoon, so I went to typing, lol. I do hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it, lol. Anyway, don't forget to review:

Chapter 5: An Uneasy Truce

_Osaka: 2:00 AM:_

Gigan wearily stared at his adversaries, he steadily stepped to his left, to which Godzilla and Kiryu followed suit. After a few seconds, the cyborg lunged at Godzilla, blades ready to slash, but before he was able to make contact, he was knocked away by a heavy barrage of Kiryu's missiles, which drove Gigan to the ground.

"_Rrg…you're going to pay for that."_ Gigan hissed as he stood up.

"_Ooh, I'm shaking. C'mon, let's see what you got."_ Godzilla scoffed as he pumped his chest. This made Gigan hot under the collar, so he fired his eye beam in an attempt to one-up Godzilla. However, the towering lizard anticipated Gigan's attack and ducked at the last second, releasing his own beam, which pelted Gigan and sent him flying backwards. The cyborg shook his head to regain himself, when he had, he looked up and found that Kiryu was standing right next to him.

"_Hey there, let me help you up."_ The mechanical titan laughed as he grabbed Gigan by the throat and picked him up. _"Hmph…this pup has no idea of what to do in a real fight…pity."_ Kiryu scoffed as he threw Gigan into a building. The hybrid monster shrieked in pain.

Godzilla walked over to Kiryu and sighed, _"Well, that was simple enough. Guess he couldn't take us both, huh?"_

"_Yeah, but we'd better make sure he is done before we jump to conclusions. My scanners aren't picking up any signs of life in the rubble, so he might have passed on, but that doesn't make any sense…you'd figure he'd be a little tougher."_ The mechanical Godzilla roared in confusion as he looked at his organic counterpart. The two titans just shook their head in agreement and began to advance towards the ruble. Just as they arrived at the rubble, a flash of white appeared above their heads, they looked up on shock and saw that Gigan was now hovering above them.

"_Hehe, didn't know I could teleport now, did you?"_ Gigan let out a shriek of laughter as he fired his laser at the two behemoths, who barely dodged the surprise attack.

"_Urg…okay, we may have underestimated him a __**little**__ bit." _Godzilla angrily grumbled as he dodged another attack from the now airborne Gigan.

"_I knew it was too easy, hold on!"_ Kiryu mechanically hissed as he fired more missiles in an attempt to bring down the cyborg. Some of the missiles did hit Gigan, but most of them missed due to his aerial agility and Gigan remained in the air, barely hurt.

"_C'mon, is that all you got?"_ Gigan laughed as he fired a shot-gun burst of his laser, hitting both Godzilla and Kiryu.

"_This isn't working, got any more bright ideas?"_ Godzilla questioned as he took cover behind one of the few buildings that remained standing.

"_Yeah, I think so…I need you to distract him for me."_ The mechanical titan roared as he looked to check on Gigan's position.

"_Of course you do…okay, you want a distraction? You got one, comin' right up!"_ Godzilla roared as he came out from the cover of the building and loosed his atomic breath towards the alien monster, who easily dodged it, even as Godzilla tried to follow it with the continued stream of energy.

"_You're boring me, Godzilla. This is too easy!"_ Gigan scoffed as he readied his blades to swoop down and maim Godzilla. The cyborg prepared to descend when a roar interrupted him from behind.

"'_Too easy', eh? How's this then?"_ A mechanical roar bellowed behind Gigan, who turned around to see Kiryu hovering behind him, arms crossed in disappointment. _"Hey there, lose track of something?"_ The mechanical reptile laughed as he extended his arm-mounted electoblade and quick as a blur slashed Gigan's head clean off his shoulders. The cyborg's lifeless body fell to the ground with an earth shattering thump, the head soon followed. Godzilla just gave a small grin at the turn of events.

"_Shesh, and I thought I was rough with my enemies. Oh well, once a Godzilla, always a Godzilla."_ The King of the Monsters laughed as he watched Kiryu land. _"So, what led you to end its life? Normally you only try and do that when you fight me…any other monster you'd only beat to a pulp."_ The towering lizard gave a look of inquiry at his mechanical brother.

"_Heh, two reasons…one: I was given authorization to terminate, and two: I wanted to show you what would happen should you step out of line."_ Kiryu sighed as he retracted his electroblade and gave a cold stare at Godzilla.

"_I see…well, keep in mind that I'm tougher than some alien bred chimera."_ Godzilla laughed as he walked back towards the crystal. He shattered it with a few powerful strikes from his tail. _"There…well, I need to move on. Um…I'm not used to his, but…thanks. Things could have gotten hairy back there."_ Godzilla quietly mumbled as he approached the north eastern shoreline of the city.

"_Don't mention it, as the humans say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and as of today, you're the enemy of my enemy, at least until this whole debacle blows over. Well, I have to return to base…may we see each other again this side of the afterlife."_ Kiryu laughed as he activated his thrusters and began to become airborne.

"_Yeah, dying now would be a bummer. Hey, don't go freezing up on me, Kiryu. I don't know what I'd do without a worthy rival around."_ Godzilla chuckled as Kiryu nodded in agreement and flew off into the horizon. _"Okay…now to Tokyo."_ The atomic titan turned northeastward towards the capital city of Japan.

_Earth's Orbit, 2:20 AM:_

One of the Vortaak generals approached the queen, it was obvious he was nervous. "Y-your majesty…Gigan has fallen." The officer saluted as he gave the news of defeat to the evil queen.

"I'm aware of that, you fool! Send a task force to retrieve his remains." The now angry woman commanded as she stormed to her command chair and sat down.

"Yes, your highness." The alien bowed in respect, just as he left the ships alarms began to ring.

"Ma'am, we have an unidentifiable object approaching us at a speed of approximately 300 knots." One of the soldiers notified.

"What?!? Take evasive action!" Vorticia commanded, to which the ship immediately began to swerve in an attempt to avoid the space rock. They were too late, the object hit them and the entire mothership shuddered at the collision of the two objects. Just as the unidentifiable object passed them and came in sight of the ship's command deck, they saw that it was a large asteroid made entirely of snow-white crystals. "Damage report!" The alien queen barked as she stood up in shock.

"Sire, our cloaking device is damaged. We're exposed." The helmsman replied as he steadied the ship.

"Curses…fall back, we'll have to postpone the invasion. Keep a heavy presence in Earth's orbit until we finish repairs, but only have our monsters attack. And will someone get me the intel on that blasted rock!" She yelled as she returned to her seat as she rubbed her head in exhaustion. _"What was that thing…it was almost as if it was a __**timed**__ surprise…but by what, I wonder?"_ The irritated queen seethed as she looked at the asteroid that foiled her plan as it broke Earth's atmosphere.

A/N: Well, some thing funny is going down and you can rest assured that it isn't any good for Earth, lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading, let me know by reviewing, okay?


End file.
